Stockholm Syndrome
by DeeaE
Summary: He is my kidnapper but why am I attracted to him! It all started with a kidnap but it may end with much more! Akatsuki pairings! Yaoi will be involved!


This is an AU story! So Itachi will not have a Sharingan, Deidara will not have mouths, Hidan won't be immortal and finally Tobi is just Tobi, Madara is a different person, his dad! Tobi lost his left eye because of a car accident!

"Blah" – speaking

'blah' – thinking

"**Zetsu**" – black

"_Zetsu_" – white

'blah'  - news, radio, tv.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, but If I did…. (EVIL LAUGHTER) I would have killed half of the characters that pissed me off and have made the Akatsuki, the gods and goddesses of the Naru Universe! (CRACKLE)

* * *

Chapter One – Kidnapped

BEEP BEEP

A thin and pale hand pushed on the alarm to silence it, the door of the room cracked open and a slight younger version of the male sleeping on the bed slowly poked his head in.

"Aniki!" His voice squeaked he knew better then to arouse his sleeping brother.

"What?" A velvety voice growled from under the blanket.

"The school is starting in 20 minutes!"

The covers where thrown angrily of the young man and he slowly raised his head to glare at his brother.

"Sasuke. Out. Now!"

The young brother, now knowed as Sasuke retreated outside his aniki's room.

Itachi, the teenager, slowly roused from his bed and went to shower, his eyes darting to his mirror, from where a twin reflection stared at him, dark gray eyes, black long hair, and an almost feminine face. He showered quickly, he chosed some of his preferred cloths, which where black and he dressed as quickly as possible. He didn't want to be late, so he grabbed his pack and almost flu down stairs, where he noticed his family having breakfast.

He sat down and started to eat while listening to the news.

'We have breaking news, it seems that yesterday at around 12 a.m. some of the criminals locked in the penitentiary Konoha for men has escaped, we ask the people of Konoha to be very carefull and if they spot any of the following to not make any attempts to stop them or to cross their pats: Pain Nagato, age 24, who was locked for killing, Taki Kakuzu, age 31, who was locked for killing, Hoshikagi Kisame, age 28, who was locked for raping and killing. Akasuna no Sasori, age 19, who was locked for raping, killing and mutilating corpses, and finally Zetsu, age 25, who was arrested for cannibalism and killing. If you see any of the followers, we ask you to not do anything drastic!'

Itachi's eyes looked at the photo's displayed on the screen, first a man with orange hair, gray eyes and a face full of piercings stare with a look of superiority at the screen, under the picture the name Pein, then a picture of a man with brown hair, green eyes and with his face mutilated by stitches, Kakuzu, then the picture of a man with red hair, brown-grayish eyes, his face was quite boyish, Sasori, then the picture of a man with unusually had his body painted in blue, his hair was a black-blue color and almost yellow eyes, his face was marked by a tattoo on each cheek under the form of gills, the man resembled a shark, Kisame, and the last person, was also painted, half white, half black, green hair, and neon yellow eyes, Zetsu!

He finished his food; he grabbed his pack and saying a very polite good bye to his parents. And he went towards school.

* * *

In the shadow of a tree, from the inside of a black van, a man was grinning a smile so sadistic that the others occupants of the van, couldn't stop shivering a little.

"**So are we going to do this?** _Yes! We want __**our revenge!**_" The voices where agreeing on something at last.

"Of course Zetsu! Did you select your target?"

"_Yeah! _**The little Uchiha will do well!**"

A slight growl came from the blue man sitting!

"_Not this Uchiha! The good boy! _**The annoying little shit.**"

He settled to watch as his pray went to school, just a little more, just a little more and he'll get his revenge!

* * *

In front of the school, Itachi spotted his friends, Iwa Deidara, a blonde haired guy, with baby blue eyes, who was mostly confused for a girl, Hiro Konan, a blue haired girl, with amber eyes and Nyruso Hidan, an albino, with white-silvery hair, and magenta eyes.

They know each other from when they where babies, his father being the chief of police, while Deidara's dad was a great prosecutor, Konan's dad was a judge, Hidan's dad was also a part of the special police (A.N.: almost like SWAT), and his uncle was a prosecutor to; that was why they always where together. The others never bothered them, they were always a roll model for the others. He stopped thinking and glanced around.

"Where is Tobi?"

"Sempaiiiiiii"

Like summoned a boy was running full speed at them, he stopped next to Deidara and promptly jumped the smaller male, his hair, a black color, slightly spiked at the end of his head, black eye and an eye patch staring at all his friends.

Neither of them knew that at the end of the day they will never see their families for a long time.

* * *

The black van stopped next to a similar one, the windows where pulled down.

"Report." A superior voice was heard from the other van.

"All the targets are inside!"

"**Is it time! **_We are quite frankly _**fucking tired of waiting!**"

"Yes! Will attack in a few minutes! Sasori, are the drugs ready?" The titian haired man asked.

"Yes, they are! I hate to agree with Zetsu, I hate waiting!" A robotically voice responded.

"Well today will take revenge and will show them the pain to lose something so precious! Each has their target set? Remember the girl is mine!"

"Yes."

* * *

The teenagers where just starting their first period, Itachi, Deidara and Tobi, had Science for the first hour, while Konan and Hidan had English, they were waiting for their teacher when the door was suddenly throw open, and in walked three mans, Itachi immediately recognized their faces as three of the prisoners that escaped from jail. He observed how the men just waltzed in and then with a syncing feeling he realized that they where sauntering to his place, Deidara's and Tobi's!

"Gaki, come!" The blue man was in front of him. But before he could say anything, the man pulled out a gun and his fear slinked in. He roused from his seat, and with the corner of his eye he saw how Deidara and Tobi where getting up to, he listened to the reason voice inside his mind. 'Listen to them and when you have the first opportunity, escape!'

* * *

He was God, so he smirked as his men, all finished their task, the teachers where already dead or disposed of, the door to the office was opened and in walked the other three victims. He looked at them as they were staring at the blood that was on his cloths and on the office, and the two apparent sleeping teens, he smirked as he watched Sasori pulled out the syringe and silently injected them with the drug. Good they will be asleep for a while.

With a smirk he raised from his chair, he slunk his prey on his shoulder and they moved to the vans, finally after 5 years of waiting and planning, he will get his vengeance and he will show the entire persons who wronged him the pain of losing something precious!

* * *

Hope you like it! Please read and REVIEW or I WONT UPDATE AT ALL!


End file.
